


Wolves

by WriterofGotham



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot - Freeform, Found Family, Gen, Growing into a family, Lone Wolf, leverage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Dogs and wolves are different. Eliot's always seen himself as a wolf, never a dog.





	Wolves

Eliot had always liked wolves, they were large, powerful, and lonely creatures that reminded him of himself. They never traveled in packs and you always knew that they hurt others. Always hurt the innocent and helpless. He remembered growing up, seeing the bloody carcass a wolf had left from a lamb. The lamb didn't deserve being killed mercilessly by an uncaring hungry wolf. He remembered being angry at the wolf for its damage it had caused. Wolves didn't hide what they are, hey aren't cunning like a fox or sneaky like a racoon. Wolves are messy and don't care who they hurt or kill.

Eliot felt like a wolf many times in his life as a Retrieval Specialist, he was the cause of death to too many people. He never hid it, there wasn't a point if you heard anything about him you knew he was a bad man.

Dogs on the other hand are faithful creatures. There are a few bad dogs to be certain, but dogs are protect and are the best friend you'll find. Eliot had an Australian Shepherd that was the best dog he'd ever seen it used to let his little sister crawl on him and pull his fur, she would practice reading to the old dog. Eliot wasn't a dog, someone who is loyal and can be hugged. No, a dog was a lovable little animal, he wasn't lovable.

Until now, somehow he changed and wolves aren't supposed to change. Eliot was pulled into a hug for pulling Hardison out of the situation he swore he wouldn't. He tried to get Hardison to stop. Eliot Spencer was not someone who received hugs. Hitters aren't supposed to have friends, then again hitters don't usually do good for other people. He walked away from the offered hug and growled at Hardison.

He bought flowers for Sophie and Parker, Eliot knew that they would like them so he ordered them. The looks on their faces were worth it if Nate and Hardison got the credit, well they needed all the help they could get. It was the first time he bought flowers without a motive. They were his friends and he thought the flowers would make them happy after the con, simple as that.

Eliot Spencer, hitter, world famous retrieval specialist was not someone normal people would talk feelings with. Luckily, Parker has never been classified as normal. Eliot talked to her about something he never told anyone, cooking was more than food it was the thing that made him feel. She understood and when she stole anything she loved that feeling. She wasn't normal and she was glad that she could do what she did. It didn't matter that stealing wasn't normal, she was glad that Eliot made it clear for her stealing, cooking, comics, and hacking the unhackable were just things that made them up.

Sophie wasn't afraid of him. She had tricked him into making her tea too many times for that. Eliot never let on that he knew what she was doing. A pat on the arm some soft word, though he did wish she would talk like an adult and just ask.

Nate and Eliot had laughed about cutting off the man's head as too much. The man had begged Nate to call off his dog, Eliot laughed because he was no ones dog. He had maybe been a dog in a different lifetime, but not now.

He was something else now not a dog or a wolf, somewhere in the middle.

He wasn't a wolf anymore he found a family and lone wolves don't do that.


End file.
